Despicable Nightmares
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: All seems to be going smoothly for Gru and his family, who stopped El Macho, and for Jack Frost and his fellow guardians, who stopped Pitch Black, but Antonio is bitter for losing his father and Pitch won't give up that easily. What revenge can they be planning?


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Pitch paced around his cavern, his footsteps echoing around the empty place. The few nightmares with him stomped or snorted, watching their master. Suddenly, he brought his fist down on the globe, right on a cluster of lights. They were the lights of children that didn't believe in him. They would never believe in him. Ever. Again. He glared at the lights in fury. A nightmare approached, snorting, and he snarled at it, making it dissipate. "I was so close!" The horses stomped and paced, sensing their master's displeasure. "So close to the world being mine once again! The children were giving up! They were believing in me! They were afraid!" His voice lowered as he enjoyed the memory of nearly taking the world back. "So very afraid..."<p>

Black sand swirled around him and in a moment he stood on the grass near his cave's opening. He glared up at the brilliant moon. It hung there in the sky, bright and mocking him. "You..." He seethed as he saw his shadows cast aside by the bright light. "It's all because of your precious guardians...all because you helped them every step of the way!" As he snarled at the moon, clouds drifted lazily across the sky. "They'd be helpless without you!" His sand swirled and his nightmares appeared. They appeared frantic and worried until they saw him and calmed down. He glanced at them before looking back at the sky to see the clouds continuing on their path, before drifting in front of the moon, blocking it out for a moment. Pitch watched and his eyes widened slowly. "Without you...they wouldn't stand a chance..." His eyes darted about as he formed a plan. This time he would succeed. Pitch looked up at the moon and grinned confidently. "Well, old friend, it looks like I know how to defeat your precious guardians after all. No matter how powerful a warrior, they are nothing without a leader."

Pitch turned to his mares. "It's time for our rise. We will eliminate every one of them, every last one of them..." The nightmares whinnied and reared up, their harsh voices eerily breaking the night's silence. Pitch would snuff out all the lights and this time he's make sure to snuff out every last one.

* * *

><p>Ever since his father had been sent to jail two years ago, Antonio had felt completely and utterly alone.<p>

And it was all Gru's fault.

Antonio swept a hand across the table, sending the lamp on it flying into the wall. It shattered and the pieces tinkled down to the floor. Within seconds, Consuela appeared and began to sweep up the shattered pieces. Antonio glared before shaking his head and storming off. He hated living with his aunt. She was the only living relative of his family the government had found, but she was an odd woman. His aunt hardly spoke and acted more as a maid to him than as an aunt, but she was ridiculously rich, which was a nice benefit. He wasn't sure how she had gotten so much money, but she had it and that's all that mattered to him.

The boy stormed up the steps to his room. His father had told him of his plan to use the PX-41 mutagen to conquer the world and he had been convinced it would work. Their two families, Guru's and Eduardo's, would control the world. He even got to have that girl Margo as a girlfriend. As a bonus she was pretty. Then Gru had turned his back on his father and Antonio became an orphan and lost his future in one fell swoop.

And it was all Gru's fault.

Those six words were his mantra through every day and every moment of his life. He swore he'd have his revenge. One day, he would and Gru would regret ever betraying his father. He had access to his father's equipment and his few labs the AVL hadn't located, but he didn't quite have the age or experience to accomplish his goal just yet.

He reached his room and slammed the door to his bedroom, making things in his room rattle as well as various things in the house he was sure. Antonio blew out his breath to move his bangs out of his eyes. As soon as his vision was clear, he gasped with widened eyes at what he saw. A tall gray-skinned man cloaked in shadows and an air of devious mystery stood before him. "Who are you and what the fu..."

"Uh uh uh..." The man waved a finger at him, effectively cutting him off. "Language, my boy. You may not have a father around at moment, but you shouldn't resort to such vulgar words."

Antonio crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man. "I'll talk however I want. Now what are you doing in my damn room?" He had always emphasized his Spanish accent for his father and for girls, but his father wasn't around and he hadn't bothered with girls ever since the night of his father's arrest, so he had lost the accent mostly.

"Better." The man glided closer and looked Antonio up and down. "Now then...my name is Pitch Black, but you may call me Pitch, boy, and, may I say, I am pleasantly surprised to find you can see me. "

"I could care less about whatever you're going on about." Antonio's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Get. Out."

Pitch smirked. "I admire your confidence child. Now, then. I have a proposition for you. One that I think you'll be greatly interested in..."

The boy regarded him for a moment before crossing his arms and leaning his back against the door. "I'm listening..."

"You detest the man that sent your father to jail do you not?"

"Who on Earth would be a fan of someone that put their father in prison?"

Pitch chuckled. "I know another, be it slightly older, teenage boy that has a smart mouth on him as well." His expression turned bitter. "I have a very strong hatred for the pest. He foiled my plans, same as this 'Gru' character foiled your father's plans."

"I think I see where this is going...we each have a score to settle and if we work together it'll be easier for us in the end?"

"Clever boy." Pitch grinned. "Gru possesses the capabilities to capture the man in the moon, correct?"

Antonio didn't know what he meant by 'man in the moon,' but it sounded like he was referring to the actual moon, so he nodded. "He stole the moon once, yeah. So I imagine he kept the tech to do it again. What's your point?"

A slow, evil grin spread across Pitch's face. "Together, we will capture the man in the moon and free your father for you."

The boy was about to get excited at the thought of his father with him again, but withheld it, still skeptical of the plan. "How will stealing the moon free my father, shadow man?"

"Oh, my dear boy. Your imagination is sorely lacking." From his shadow, black sand poured out, forming a stomping, angry nightmare. It snorted and glared at Antonio with crazed eyes. A confident smirk appeared on the boogeyman's face. "Anything is possible...if you can make your foe afraid enough."

* * *

><p><strong>So since this is the prologue it's kind of short (sorry!.). I'm curious how people like this crossover and if it goes over well I'll try to update more often. Please reviewed let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
